ABS-CBN's coverage of the 2007 Southeast Asian Games in Nakhon Ratchasima, Thailand
For the past few months, starting from August 1 to December 5, 2007, ABS-CBN along with UHF channel Studio 23 and cable channel Balls airs the countdown plugs and teasers for the live nationwide and worldwide coverage of the 24th Southeast Asian Games in Nakhon Ratchasima, Thailand. Contract signing with ABS-CBN executives on October 29 at Restaurant 9501, 14th floor, ELJ Communications Center in Quezon City. Spotted at the contract signing ceremony were Chairman and President Eugenio Lopez III, Channel 2 Head and Chief Operating Officer for Broadcast Cory Vidanes, Integrated Corporate Communications Head Bong Osorio, Vice President for Sports Division Peter Musngi, Ambassador Marciano Paynor, Jr., Former Senator Vicente Sotto III, Solar Entertainment Corporation President and CEO Wilson Tieng, PAGCOR chairman Efraim Genuino, Philippine Olympic Committe chairman Jose Peping Cojuangco and Philippine Sports Commission chairman William Butch Ramirez. The network, along with sister station Studio 23, rival networks GMA-7, PTV-4, ABC-TV5 and CLTV-36 Metro Central Luzon as the official broadcasters of the 2007 of Southeast Asian Games in Nakhon Ratchasima, Thailand. It also broadcast live nationwide and worldwide via satellite on all platforms - TV, Radio, Internet via Facebook and Youtube on PC, smartphones and tablets. The anchors and hosts of this coverage are Paolo Abrera, Julius Babao, Karmina Constantino, Jorge Carino, Ron Cruz, Karen Davila, Ces Drilon, Alvin Elchico, Ted Failon, Gretchen Fullido, Mico Halili, Zen Hernandez, Henry Omaga-Diaz, Korina Sanchez, Alex Santos, Bernadette Sembrano, Boyet Sison, Freddie and Pinky Webb, while commentators are Marielle Benitez, Migs Bustos, Dyan Castillejo, Boom Gonzales, Gretchen Ho, Doc Ian Laurel, Gretchen Malalad, TJ Manotoc, Mikee Reyes and Mozzy Ravena. The country has 41 golds, 91 silvers and 96 bronzes and placed 6th in the medal tally. 4-time swimming gold medalist Miguel Molina was named the Most Valuable Male Player of the 2007 SEA Games, the third Filipino to bag the major award for outstanding SEA Games performance after Akiko Thomson in 1989 Kuala Lumpur Games and Eric Buhain in the 1991 Manila Games. Ang mga artista natin na kasali sa SEA Games sa Thailand? I can only count three: Japoy Lizardo - ABS-CBN star magic talent - he is the defending champion in pinweight sa Taekwondo. Enchong Dee - another ABS-CBN star magic talent - we already witnessed what happened to this kid in swimming. finished last in the finals of his two events (100-meter and 200-meter butterfly) and Andrew Wolfe - part time actor and model - he a part of rugby team who won the silver medal. At this time, no other than Mr. Dee participated at the 2007 Southeast Asian Games swimming competitions at the Aquatic Center, His Majesty the King's 80th Birthday Anniversary Stadium, Nakhon Ratchasima, Thailand. when he was in lane 8 of men’s 100-meter butterfly finals on Sunday December 9, 2007 at past 6:29 p.m. local time (7:29 p.m. Manila time). Despite the live broadcast streaming of the swimming competition of the said event in activity centers in shopping centers nationwide, also at the Activity Center of Star City amusement park, the police clash with protesters in the Filipino capital Manila at past 7:29 p.m. of the said date near the Sofitel Philippine plaza hotel to Star City, also they marched to One ECom Center in SM Mall of Asia complex. They tried to pass through a police barrier to get close to the Philippine International Convention Center (PICC), with about 700 officers deployed at the scene. “We hope to bring the message that the Philippines is sports-loved country.” At the National Media Center, Philippine International Convention Center in Pasay City, the Ambassador told reporters it cited the live airing of 2007 Nakhon Ratchasima Southeast Asian Games would be compared to the December 2000 to January 2001 Senate impeachment trial of former president Joseph Estrada that sparked the Second EDSA People Power Revolution that led to his fall from power and the installation of Gloria Macapagal-Arroyo as president from January 17 to 20, 2001, January 12 to 16, 1995 Manila visit of Pope John Paul II for the 10th World Youth Day and 1992 Summer Olympic Games in Barcelona, Spain.